The Pursuit of Loveless
by Cryptic Alternatives
Summary: Dignity, honor, loyalty...all qualities of the perfect SOLDIER, just not when there are thieving cadets about. Watch out for that next step, it's a real doozy.


Quiet: This isn't our first time writing together (nor will it be our last) but this took a surprisingly short amount of time. Just be happy it's nothing too graphic.

Jeanesis: While writing this, I discovered that I can make ice cream with keyboard. I don't know if I should be more amused by the virtual food scrolling across my word document or by Genesis.

* * *

Shit shit _shit_ he was late!

Cloud pounded his way down the east wing, his thoughts a jumble of panic as he narrowly avoided collisions with people and potted plants alike. He was _so _dead if he got to Sergeant Wilson's class late, and he'd have to do a million pushups before the grumpy old SOLDIER wannabe let him off the hook!

He ignored his pack slipping down his shoulder and increased his speed; he could deal with that once he got into the room, dammit!

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, noting that he had a mere two minutes to get to class. Perfect, he thought, looking up just in time as he rounded the final corner to see red and black fill his vision.

"Fuck!" He swore.

Genesis watched in horror as his prized possession seemed to fly from his fingers, landing amongst the jumbled mess that was the insides of a backpack. It was even more terrible to realize that he was falling backwards, a smaller body shoved firmly against him. It was definitely _not_ his most beautiful moment. If Sephiroth ever found out about a cadet forcing him on his back by accident, the red head would _never _hear the end of it.

"Sorry!" Cloud calls out breathlessly, scrambling to his feet and snatching the fallen backpack up all in one motion.

He hears a sound from the person behind him and wants to stay and apologize, but he has a class to get to and he needs to be there _now_!

The Sergeant is glaring at his running form barreling down the hall and begins to close the door; he shoots forward and slams his foot into the crack, panting like a racehorse. The man looks down his nose at him, his heavy jowls quivering in distaste.

"You're lucky, Strife," he growls, pushing the boy into the classroom.

Cloud stumbles his way to his seat, ignoring the snickering of his classmates as he reaches in to grab his book. He frowns at the feel of something thick and leather-bound, and pulls out a copy of Loveless.

"Where the hell did this come from?" He wondered.

* * *

Gaping, Genesis watched the cadet run off with his book! His priceless, valuable, damn near one-of-a-kind Loveless! Making a choked sound, Genesis let himself fall the rest of the way down, ignoring the pain when his head thumped onto the ground.

"You're a cruel mistress, Goddess," he murmured as he rubbed his face in resignation. It'd be damn near impossible to find one little cadet in Shinra, even if the kid's hair was such a bright blonde.

It reminded him of a chocobo.

* * *

Sometimes, Angeal really hated being a First Class. There was nothing but paperwork, gaudy company events, and only the occasional mission, which was followed by _more_ paperwork.

Right now, he was going to go insane without something to do, since Zack was out doing gods knew what while he was stuck signing mission reports that Sephiroth was too lazy to do.

He leaned back in his office chair and grunted, dissatisfied with the lack of action. The door slammed open and he started in his chair, eyes widening in surprise.

Once he had arrived in Angeal's office, Genesis felt like collapsing onto the floor again. He'd only managed to peel himself up early at the sound of someone approaching.

Instead of disgracing himself by doing something like flopping, Genesis carefully lowered himself onto the couch, a fantastic piece of furniture the red head had picked out himself, before throwing a pillow over his face. He still couldn't believe his precious literature was in the hands of some snot-nosed cadet!

"Angeal?" Genesis peered out from under the pillow to look at his long time friend.

"Genesis," Angeal said, frowning at his friend. If _he_ was bored, then he knew damn well that Genesis was ten times that when it came to paperwork. So why was the redhead here now?

"What the hell? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Aren't you supposed to be on your way to a meeting or something?"

"I'm having a crisis and all you can think about is meetings?" Genesis sat up, shooting a glare at Angeal. "My world has come crashing down around my ears and you're in here doing _paperwork_ of all things!" Flipping himself around to face the back of the couch, Genesis sulked. He could feel Angeal's stare on his back, but it didn't matter. Not without Loveless.

Angeal sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Here we go again. Genesis going into drama queen mode was never a good thing. He'd be moody and unmanageable until Angeal either asked him what the hell was wrong or the problem was solved.

"What happened?" He asked, knowing he would likely regret asking.

"It's gone, 'Geal!" Genesis shouted as he tossed the pillow across the room. He'd probably regret it later since it was such a nice pillow, but only if he got his book back.

"It's been spirited away by a lowly child with hands of filth! A peasant has stolen my heart, my friend!"

Angeal frowned. "Someone stole Loveless from you? And you let them get away?"

"I was in a state of shock to begin with, and he was gone so fast! It was almost as though the goddess herself had willed it so," Genesis wished he hadn't thrown that pillow now. The red head really wanted to strangle something, and soon.

Angeal sat back in thought for a moment or two, then stood. Here was the opportunity to escape paperwork. And besides, if he didn't help Genesis find that damn book, he'd be a pain in the ass to deal with for weeks.

"C'mon, let's go find it then," he muttered, wincing at the cracks that were revealed as he peeled the door off the wall.

Rolling over, Genesis pulled himself to his feet and quickly walked over to Angeal. He had known the man would do something, if only to keep Genesis out of his hair.

"Angeal, if we find him, I will abstain from letting the mysterious visitor burn your plants at random hours of the day." Straightening his jacket collar, Genesis avoided meeting his friend's eyes.

The bigger First's eyes narrowed. "What? What do you know about that?" He questioned, because he'd always had suspicions that Genesis was the one burning his plants, even if he had always been elsewhere when Angeal discovered fresh scorch marks and ash piles.

Genesis whistled a jaunty tune, blatantly dismissing the larger man's question. He wouldn't ruin a chance to retrieve his Loveless just because he occasionally had a loose mouth. Really though, Angeal should have known who was doing it by now.

"Hnn," Angeal made his displeasure known, but made his way out the room, careful to lock up as they wandered to the elevator.

"Do you at least remember what floor you were on?"

"I was reading, Angeal!" Genesis hissed, glaring at his friend. "All I remember is the kid had blond hair, a backpack and was definitely a cadet. I'd recognize those horrid looking clothes anywhere."

Angeal ran a hand down his face in exasperation.

Trust Gen to be unobservant because he had his head stuck in a book.

* * *

The end of tactics class came sooner than Cloud expected. He packed his books, prepared to stash the whole backpack inside a locker during hand-to-hand next period; his hand once again touched the leather-bound Loveless book and again, he wondered who the owner was.

He cursed himself for not at least looking up to catch a glimpse of the poor guy he'd bowled over and vowed to return it as soon as possible whenever he found out who it belonged to.

It was hopeless, Genesis could see how this day would end. Loveless lying in a mud puddle on some slum street and himself in a corner, dead. This kind of thing just didn't happen to one such as he!

"Angeal, this is useless! We'll never find him or the book!" Gripping his friend's arm tightly, Genesis once again fought the urge to collapse where he was and dissolve into a hissy fit the likes of which the world had never known.

Angeal shook the irate First off and pondered their next move. They had tried retracing Genesis's steps, but considering the time that had elapsed, it was a safe bet to assume that the cadet that had robbed Gen was well on his way to his second or even third class.

There were literally thousands of prospective culprits wandering around, but at some point in the day, they all had to participate in combat practice.

Angeal motioned for Genesis to follow him as they headed towards the training rooms. "It may take a while, but if you can remember what the kid looked like, we may be able to pick him out from the crowd in Henderson's class," Angeal reasoned.

Genesis could only nod in agreement as he hurried after Angeal. The red head had no clue where the cadet training rooms were anymore, it'd been quite a few years and Genesis had better things to do.

"I remember his hair, at least." Genesis grumbled, staring at the floor.

"What'd it look like?" Angeal wondered, opening the door to the observation deck so they could get a view from higher up.

"It looked a bit like-" Genesis fell silent as his gaze found a particularly distinctive head of hair amongst the cadets. Bright yellow, spiky beyond belief, and the owner had to be the tiny thing than had slammed into him earlier that day.

"That." Genesis pointed, and got ready to march down and strangle the miniscule thief.

Angeal looked on in incredulity as Genesis stormed off to go harass some itty bitty cadet that looked as if he could barely knock over a fly, let alone a strong, young First Class like Genesis.

"Genesis!" He called, hurrying after his friend.

This wouldn't end well.

* * *

Cloud heard the shout of a name and looked up in time to see the furious face of none other than Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER First, marching in his direction.

Behind him, Angeal Hewley followed, his large frame eating up the ground between himself and the redhead as he tried to cut off his friend's path.

Cloud gulped. Was it just his imagination, or were those fiery aqua eyes glaring at _him_?

He'd kill him, Genesis would take a stick and ram it into parts unknown. The cadet wouldn't know what hit him, even if he was staring incredulously in their direction, fists lowered from a defensive position.

Genesis Rhapsodos would be having roast chocobo tonight.

Just as there was a terrified squeak of "S-sir?" Angeal reached out and snagged Genesis' hand, interrupting the Firaga spell that had no doubt been meant for the wide-eyed kid staring at them.

His friend struggled in his arms like a wild animal before he used both of his thick arms to restrain him and narrowed his eyes at the kid over Genesis's pinned shoulders. "Where's the book?"

"Book? I don't--" Comprehension lit those confused blue eyes and Angeal watched as the blond flushed in mortification. He watched as the boy darted to his instructor and gestured in their direction before hurrying back over.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I had no idea that was your book I took! I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going!" The boy said in a breathless rush.

Genesis slumped in Angeal's arms and glared uselessly at the whelp of a cadet standing before them, shaking slightly in his boots. He wanted to hiss all kinds of words at the blonde, but getting strangled by the ever so honourable Angeal didn't seem like a good prospect.

"You're going to give me my book back?" Genesis asked as he tried to remove Angeal's arms from around him.

"I'll go get it from my locker right away, Sir!" Cloud stammered, unconsciously tensing as Angeal slowly unwound his arms from Genesis. He'd heard rumors about the redheaded SOLDIER's temper and the devastation he could cause, and he intended to keep himself from being added to the rumor mill as one of his victims.

He turned and led the way to the locker room, already feeling the burning eyes of his peers following his every move.

The kid was scared, that much was obvious. Genesis knew the rumors, and the majority were true. Except for the one about the secretary and his shoes. That one was disgusting. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd touch some filthy whore like that for anything, let alone a free 'shoe shine.'

Holding down a snort, Genesis continued glaring at the cadet, even if it was a bit halfhearted now.

Angeal turned his head to glare at the mass of cadets staring at their passing, and was mollified once they all turned away and got back to their training.

The kid nervously made his way to the dank, musty-smelling locker rooms and Angeal figured he'd give him a kind word or two after all this was over in order to keep him from thinking Genesis would kill him.

The dial was spun with the expertise of long-time experience and the door tugged open--

The blond stiffened, mouth gaping and eyes going wide as saucers.

Oh no. Ohnoohno_ohno_! This was the worst possible day for someone to have played a prank on him!

The locker was empty.

Genesis tried to peer around Angeal's bulky frame when he heard the same kind of choked sound he'd made when the kid had ran off with his book. It was the noise of someone who had just discovered something utterly despairing.

Taking hold of Angeal's shirt, Genesis proceeded to haul himself up over his friend's shoulder only to be met with a leather covered palm in the face. Scowling, Genesis shook his head in an attempt to dislodge it.

Oh shit, Angeal thought, immediately reaching up to cover Genesis' eyes. He didn't need to see this.

All hell was about to break loose.

"I-I, it was right here when I started practice! Someone must have gone into my locker," the boy said desperately.

Genesis' grip on Angeal's shoulders loosened and he tumbled to the floor when he heard those words. He lay on the floor in shock, earning a rather odd look from the cadet.

His book was gone, and this time there really wasn't a hope for the goddess' kindness to shine down upon him and return her masterpiece to his possession.

He _really_ hated Shinra.

Angeal could feel a headache coming on. Shit like this only happened when he'd been doing something he wasn't supposed to. He should've been content to just do the paperwork and go home, but he had to come along and get dragged into a dramatic mystery.

Cloud peered nervously at the First on the floor, his features pinched with anxiety. So was he going to be killed or what?

"Sir?" he called tentatively. "I can pay for a new one if you want..."

The statement buzzed around in his head on repeat as Genesis continued staring at the ceiling. It was quite distressing, loosing something as priceless as his special edition copy of Loveless. It'd taken a lot of gil and an even larger amount of charisma to weasel it out of the sweaty grasp of a collector.

"I don't think you can afford that, cadet," he murmured distantly. Genesis realized he probably should get up; goddess only knew what filth was on the locker room floor, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"C'mon, Gen," Angeal sighed, crouching over his best friend's prone form. "You really should get up so we can go hunt your book down. All it takes is a bit of intimidation," the dark-haired man said, a light smile on his lips.

Cloud tilted his head in question as Angeal turned his attention to him. "Do you have any clue as to who might have done this?" He knew that bullying was a problem in ShinRa, and from the resigned look on the boy's face, he knew that it was a recurring one as well.

It was always the pretty ones.

"Ah, I'm not sure," he murmured, looking away. "I'm not exactly popular."

Lifting his head, Genesis studied the boy. Bright blue eyes, scrawny, and that sort of soft looking hair was probably illegal in Corel. Latching onto Angeal's arm, Genesis pulled himself into a sitting position and stared directly into the cadet's eyes.

Cloud blushed under the long stare and turned full red at the words that followed.

"You're too adorable looking to be popular. Angeal, help me up, I fear my legs have the consistency of jelly right now." Genesis looked at his friend, eyes wide and pleading.

Angeal felt his lips twitch at the dramatic proclamation and offered his friend a hand, thanking his lucky stars--and Cloud's--that Genesis had taken the incident well.

"I think it's time your peers began taking you seriously, cadet," the big man said sternly.

Cloud felt his breath hitch in alarm, but the light twinkling in Angeal's dark eyes set him at ease.

"Whatever you say, 'Geal. As long as the kid helps me find the book," Genesis took the proffered hand. Allowing Angeal to pull him up, Genesis finally stood. Dusting his coat off lazily, the redhead stared at the cadet out of the corner of his eye.

"Are we going to stand here like idiots? Because you still have paperwork and I have the rest of act three to finish!" Genesis poked his friend in the chest firmly, glaring daggers.

"Sergeant," Angeal called.

Hundreds of curious eyes tracked the movement of the two military figures and a student steadily making their way toward the front of the training center; Cloud cringed back from all the attention, but a helpful nudge from Angeal kept him dutifully trudging forward.

"Yes, Commander Hewley?" The man nervously asked, alarmed at the stern tone and stony features heading his way.

"We need to have the attention of your class in the interest of recovering something valuable to my colleague."

"Ah, go right ahead, sir," his voice quavering a bit under the gleeful expression on the redhead's face.

Genesis twirled around to face the mass of students, grinning in delight. He had always thought cadets were the best people to screw with and now he could finally do it without Angeal breathing down his back about morals and honour!

His eyes glazed over as he imagined all the things he could do to them, but fortunately he snapped out of it when the kid standing next to Angeal shifted.

"Cadets, the goddess really hates teens. If you wish to get more specific, teenagers like you. You're a bunch of idiots and I really want to set fire to the kid in the front row with the bowl cut. What kind of hair style is that anyway?" Genesis pointed at the brunette, earning a look of utter fear.

"And you," the redhead pointed at a snickering teen, "You've got the physique of a twelve-year-old girl! Do you _know_ what the goddess does to people like _you_?"

Angeal leaned down so that he could whisper to the blond without anyone but Genesis overhearing. "What's your name, cadet?"

Cloud gulped at the sight of the scowl on the commander's face. "U-uh, Cloud, Sir! Cloud Strife."

"Good," he winked and straightened, his form large and intimidating to the surrounding student body. "As you can see, my compatriot here is none to pleased to have found out that someone has taken one of his prized possessions. Cadet Strife was given a temporary loan of a book, but it appears someone decided that they would 'borrow' it without asking," he said humorlessly.

"So, it appears we have a problem. If no one comes forward within the next 10 seconds, I will let Genesis decide what to do with you all. And you will _all _stay in this room until he tires of you."

He had an evil glint in his eye; anyone with half a brain could tell that. If no one came forward they would probably be forced to hang off the rafters while Genesis shot fireballs at them. Glancing around, he realized everyone was having thoughts along the same line but not a soul would actually go so far as to tell.

Genesis eyed the quivering mass of scared cadets, trying to resist the smile creeping across his face. If he could have his fun with the cadets than Cloud Strife was certainly welcome to 'steal' his book more often. Every other day, in fact. It'd be a great stress reliever, in the redhead's opinion.

Angeal stared out into the crowd. "Ten."

Nervous shifting and murmuring started, Cloud amongst them.

"Nine." Angeal stared at his watch.

"Eight."

One cadet in the back whimpered, two more near him shuffled nervously.

"Seven."

One of the older cadets scoffed. "They're bluffin'. They can't do that. It's against protocol!"

Genesis' grin widened as he listened to his friend count. Soon it'd be one and then the beautiful number zero. He could appreciate that number now, as long as no one cracked under the pressure.

"Three."

Taking a shaky step forward, a cadet raised his hand. Some of the cadets shot him glares, others gave him grateful looks. With the full attention of both Firsts on him, he felt like his pants were about to become very wet.

"I k-know who took his stuff, Sirs."

Angeal raised a brow. "Oh? Would you be kind enough to inform us then, cadet?"

"J-Johnsy took them, sir. He thought it'd be funny cause Strife beat him the other day and-" he trailed off, hands fluttering about nervously at the annoyed look Genesis had directed his way.

He couldn't believe someone had caved, and such a bulky looking lad too! You really couldn't judge a book by its cover, he supposed. Disgruntled, Genesis decided to let Angeal deal with locating the thief.

His fun had been spoiled.

Cloud watched as the other boy fidgeted under Angeal's heavy gaze and looked around. He knew what Johnsy looked like, and he was surprised to see that the other boy was nowhere in sight. He frowned.

Genesis watched a frown form on Cloud's face, and decided it was a very good frown. Something new had gone wrong and it had to result in him torturing a cadet! Rubbing his hands together discreetly, Genesis chuckled mentally.

"Well, lady, where is he?" The redhead directed his question at the quivering cadet who seemed so different from Strife. What a disappointment.

"H-he went to locker rooms to go sneak it back when Commander Hewley started counting, sir," the boy stammered. "We didn't know it was yours, honest!"

Angeal grunted and began walking towards the locker room, making the boy who'd confessed flinch in terror. The little idiot had pretty much given himself away as an accomplice. He smirked.

Genesis would be pleased to hear that.

Reaching out, Genesis grabbed the collar of the cadet's shirt, a gentle smile on his face. Turning to face Henderson, the smile turned demented.

"I'm _borrowing_ your cadet; you don't mind, do you Sergeant?" When the question was met with a hearty shake of the head, Genesis followed Angeal, the cadet stumbling along after him.

The day still had the potential to be very, very good. Especially if this Johnsy fellow was still lurking in the locker room.

Cloud started when a large hand waved at him to follow. Angeal smiled at the quick shuffle as Cloud scrambled at his side, and he had to resist the urge to ruffle that oddly spiked blond hair. Gen was right, the kid _was_ cute.

The door opened and Cloud nearly cried in relief at the sight of a startled Johnsy standing near his locker, the blond's bookbag clutched in his left hand as his right tried to open the lock.

It was a hard won battle Genesis fought when he saw that bag. His hand twitched towards it but otherwise he managed no outward reaction. Genesis had to be a good little Soldier if he wanted to play with both cadets.

"Give Strife the bag," Angeal's smooth voice demanded, breaking the tense silence in the room. Johnsy glared at the blond as he complied with the order, face twisting into a sneer.

The words that came from his peer's mouth were stunning, to say the least.

"It must be nice, being a whore for such high-ranking SOLDIERs."

Genesis would have admired the gumption this cadet had, if there wasn't a fireball building in his hand. If he couldn't have a well done Chocobo- though he was planning on other ways to get chocobo for dinner- than he'd have an idiot.

Cloud's face was a pleasant mix of anger and embarrassment, and it was almost enough to save Johnsy from Genesis' rage. Almost.

As much as Angeal would have loved to see Genesis fry the little brat for his bold statement, the larger First quietly put his hand on his friend's shoulder and waited for him to somewhat calm before walking forward and lifting the boy into the air. His hand seemed enormous against Johnsy's quivering body, and he pressed against his neck hard enough to let the boy feel his strength.

"You'd do well to bite your tongue and watch your words around your superiors, boy," he growled.

When the fireball finally sizzled out of existence, Genesis huffed and crossed his arms. It seemed to him that Angeal would be taking all the fun with Johnsy like the fun-sucker he was.

Releasing the mystery informer, Genesis turned towards Cloud who appeared to be quite angry. Patting the blonde on the head, Genesis plucked the book out from the depths of the backpack before leaning in close.

"You should visit my apartment sometime soon, Strife. We could play 'hide the book' all night long," he whispered in the cadet's ear.

Cloud gaped at the redhead, a deep flush stealing over his face as the snickering First made his way out of the room, beloved book in hand. He was nearly knocked over when Angeal's free hand patted his shoulder, then reached up to ruffle his hair. The big man chuckled at the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be there to make sure he doesn't get _too_ rough with you."

To Cloud, it sounded like a promise.


End file.
